A sprocket wheel, which transmits a driving force to a track in a tracked undercarriage, rotates while meshing with bushings of the track in an environment where earth and sand exists. The outer peripheral surface of the sprocket wheel, meshing with the bushings, is thus required to have high wear resistance. As a way of improving wear resistance, an overlay may be formed on the outer peripheral surface of the sprocket wheel. As such an overlay, one having hard particles dispersed in a matrix made of steel, for example, can be adopted. The overlay can be formed, for example, by overlaying welding. In the case of forming an overlay on an outer peripheral surface of a sprocket wheel by overlaying welding, it has been proposed to form the overlay such that beads constituting the overlay extend in a direction perpendicular to the circumferential direction, or, in a tooth width direction of the sprocket wheel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-343219 (Patent Literature 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-763 (Patent Literature 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-47774 (Patent Literature 3)).